1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting apparatus and in particular to a starting apparatus for starting one or more engines employed as driving means in a gas heat pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, for obtaining steady operation of an engine, the engine has to be assisted at the beginning of operation by a starting motor. The starting motor and electric components of a device which is operated by the engine are connected to a common rectifier. In such an arrangement, DC voltage is supplied to the electric components after completion of the operation of the starting motor. For effective or smooth starting operation, the starting motor is of relatively high power, thereby requiring a high DC voltage.
However, since each of such electric components is operated under a low DC voltage, excessive voltage is applied to each component, thereby damaging the components.